


Eternity

by TheWriterA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so in love, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: “What’s going on in that head of yours Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” a smile gracing Magnus’ lips as those words escaped his lips.Alec just shook his head, and took Magnus’ hand and encapsulated his with his own and continued to stare with almost foggy eyes at their entwined hands.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had such bad writers block and its really upset me because I’ve been desperate to write something especially since the heart-breaking news, because no matter what MALEC will forever live on in my heart. I loved the characters Matt and Harry created it was done so beautiful and brought so many smiles to my face. It hurts to think that it will end. But then this idea came and i was just so happy when i wrote it and i hope you will be too.

The sun’s rays were streaming in through the slightly opened curtains that hung on the walls. The light crept up on the two entangled sleeping forms on the bed, illuminating their soft features.

The soft sounds of rustling bed sheets disturbed the pleasant ambience that had surround the two of them.

Alec started shifting and propped his head up on his elbow, as he stared at the sleeping form beside him; his fingers caressed the side of the sun stroke skin beside him, stirring Magnus from his slumber.

“Morning” Alec whispered, his voice thick with sleep

“Morning angel”

Even with the soft lighting you could still the blush creeping on Alec’s face at the endearment. He thought that by now it would have stopped the overwhelming force that surged through him whenever Magnus doted on him, even in the slightest.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” a smile gracing Magnus’ lips as those words escaped his lips.

Alec just shook his head, and took Magnus’ hand and encapsulated his with his own and continued to stare with almost foggy eyes at their entwined hands.

“What?” Magnus said his tone light, and eyes crinkled with slight amusement.

Once more Alec shook his head before answering

“It’s just, it’s been 15 years and your hand still fits in mine perfectly. 15 years of waking up next to you every day, seeing those gold infused eyes stare back at me and it still feels like the first time we met, it’s the same magnetic pull, it’s just been strengthened by all the time together..” he said while staring at Magnus almost reverently before continuing, his tone changing to a softer one filled with absolute certainty. “I don’t think you will ever stop drawing me in, ever stop pulling me in completely, the time we’ve spent together never feels like enough, I’m always yearning for you, craving your touch, I’m just always hankering for you and it doesn’t terrify me. It just makes me more excited that I get to spend the rest of eternity with you”

You could see the emotion overcome Magnus’ eyes and his eyes turned slightly misty.

“I didn’t know you were such sap Alexander” a teasing note to his tone but it was overcome by the mirth and undeniable love burning bright in his eyes.

“I’ll always be... but only with you” 

The air in the room thickened and they just stared at each other love and happiness combining in a whirlpool of emotions

“Well I can’t wait to spend the next eternity with you Mr. lightwood-bane, I can’t wait to spend it with you holding my hand exactly like this and with you continuing to be a complete sap” he said with a chuckle and unshed tears clouding his vision.

Magnus just nuzzled his neck in the burrow of Alec’s neck. Alec pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and they just snuggled closer together, ignoring the suns call of the day beginning. They had the rest of eternity. Everyday their forever was just beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos= Love so please share some.  
> I really hope you liked this and i hope this made you smile a little especially after the news. Im completely open to prompts and i’d love to write something for any of you. So please just leave it in the comments.  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
